ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Killer
is a Super Beast that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He appeared in the second episode of the show's first 2-part episodes, episode 14, entitled "The Five Stars that Scattered Throughout the Galaxy". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Ace' In his original debut, Ace Killer was a robot created by Yapool in the Alien's latest attempt to kill Ultraman Ace. Having captured and crucified fellows Ultras: Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Jack on Planet Golgotha as part of the alien's twisted scheme, Yapool released his creation onto the kidnapped Ultras and had it siphon their collective energy, as well as steal Jack's Ultra Bracelet from him to use as its own. To further torment the Ultra Brothers with what he had planned for Ace. Yapool then released Ace Robot to demonstrate Ace Killer's newly procured powered. Ace Killer easily shrugged off the robot's copied Metallium Ray without flinching and proceeded to bombard Ace Robot with Emerium and Specium Rays, and the Ultra Bracelet, until finally it delivered the killing blow, destroying Ace Robot with an M87 bomb. Once the real Ultraman Ace showed up to rescue the Ultra Brothers, Yapool released Ace Killer once more to deal with the Ultra for good. Ace fought hard, but like in the demonstration before, Ace Killer easily shrugged off the ultra's Metallium Ray without flinching and proceeded to bombard Ace with Emerium and Specium Rays, pinning the weakened Ultra to the ground, attempting to stab him with his sai. Despite their weakened state though, the Ultra Brothers managed to assist Ace by providing him with the last of their remaining collective energy. Reinvigorated, Ultraman Ace foiled Yapool's plan once more by obliterating Ace Killer with his newly acquired attack: The Space Q. 'Ultraman Mebius - Mebius Killer' Ace Killer reappeared in the series, Ultraman Mebius as .https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/043.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's biography on Ace Killer's appearance in Ultraman Mebius In this series, an Ace Killer was summoned by Yapool to attack a City that Hibino Mirai and Aya Jinguji were going on a date in to draw Ultraman Mebius out of hiding. Complying to prevent Ace Killer from killing anyone, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius to battle the robot, only for Yapool to release another Super Beast: Gadiba. Gadiba then inhabited the Ace Killer, transforming it into "Mebius Killer!" Because Mebius had fought the Life-Form previously in the forms of Red King and Gomora, Gadiba's acquired knowledge of the Ultra's fighting abilities were passed on to Mebius Killer, allowing the Robot to perfectly duplicate the Ultra's attacks and hurl them back at him, as well as perfectly mimic the Ultra's physical attacks as well. Ultraman Mebius was soon taken down by Mebius Killer's copied abilities, but after being encouraged by Aya (who had found out that Mirai was Mebius's human form) to continue fighting after she reminded him that it's an Ultra's duty to protect people, Mebius managed to recover and power through Mebius Killer's attacks, and after finding an opening, he destroyed both Gadiba and the Robot with a newly acquired technique that Mebius Killer did not copy: The Mebium Dynamite. 'Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth' to be added 'Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar' to be added 'Ultra Fight Victory - Victory Killer' Ace Killer reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Fight Victory, as .http://m-78.jp/victory/character/#content2 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Victory Killer's profile in "Ultra Fight Victory" In this mini-series, Yapool uses one of his Ace Killers and analyzes the data of Ultraman Victory, while the Ultra was locked in battle against an Aribunta. A short while after, the Ace Killer and Yapool managed to capture and imprison Ultraman Ginga in a energy cage on the moon, Golgotha, where they were then confronted by Ultraman Ace. Much like their original battle, Ultraman Ace and the Ace Killer seemed evenly matched until Yapool revealed Ace Killer's newly acquired data from Victory. Renaming the robot as "Victory Killer," Victory Killer then proceeded to bombard the Ultra with his Killer-Lance techniques, which quickly overpowered Ace. Luckily, Ultraman Victory (now in his newly acquired Victory Knight form given to him by Ultraman Hikari) arrived on the scene and battled against Victory Killer. With his new abilities, Victory Knight managed to overpower Victory Killer's attacks until Yapool released Lunatyx to attempt to kill Ultraman Ginga, outnumbering Victory Knight. Fortunately with the help of the Knight Timber, Victory Knight was able to bring Shepardon back to life, and the Monster fought against Lunatyx while Victory Knight resumed his fight with Victory Killer now with the odds evened. Despite Yapool's analyzed data, Victory Killer was no match against the ultra's new abilities, and the robot was destroyed by Victory Knight's "Knight Victorium Shot." Appearances in other media 'Andro Melos' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO' Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities - Ace Killer= *'M87 Bomb': After siphoning the energy of Zoffy, Ace Killer can fire a purple ball of pure Specium energy in a manner similar to that of Zoffy's M87 Ray. *'Specium Ray': After siphoning the energy of Ultraman, Ace Killer can fire his own variation of the Specium Ray. *'Wide Shot': After siphoning the energy of Ultraseven, Ace Killer can fire his own variation of the Wide Shot. *'Ultra Bracelet': After stealing the Ultra Bracelet from Ultraman Jack, Ace Killer can use its versatile abilities and weapons to its own advantage. - Mebius Killer= *'Mebium Ray': After adapting to Ultraman Mebius, Mebius Killer can fire his own variation of the Mebium Ray. Its strength is on par with that of Mebius's own ray. *'Mebium Blade': After adapting to Ultraman Mebius, Mebius Killer can create his own variation of the Mebium Blade from his right hand. *'Mebium Burst': After adapting to Ultraman Mebius, Mebius Killer can fire his own variation of the Mebium Burst. Its strength is on par with that of Mebius's own burst attack, if not stronger. - Victory Killer= *'Killer-Lance': After absorbing the data of Ultraman Victory, Victory Killer possesses the same Lances that Ultraman Victory uses as weapons as well. However unlike the Ultra, Victory Killer does not need the help of Spark Dolls to summon his Lances. **'EX Red King Knuckle': Victory Killer can change his right arm into an EX Red King's arm. It can be used to punch opponents and create the "Flame Road" technique as the original. **'Eleking Tail': Victory Killer can change his right arm into an Eleking tail. He uses it as a whip and can electrocute any opponent he ensnares with it. **'King Joe Launcher': Victory Killer can change his right arm into King Joe Custom's Pedanium Launcher. He uses it to fire multiple energy blasts. **'Sadora Scissor': Victory Killer can change his right arm into one of Sadora's pincers. **'Gudon Whip': Victory Killer can change his right arm into one of Gudon's whip hands. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Gallery Ultra series - Ace Killer.png Ultra series - Ace Killer mebius.png|Ace Killer, prior to becoming "Mebius Killer" ultra series - Kabuto the Killer.png|Bandai's 6" figurine of "Kabuto the Killer" References Category:Super Beasts Category:Ultraman Ace Monsters Category:Andro Melos Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Robots Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Ultra Fight Victory Monsters